Tweek and Craig
by Nathangrad
Summary: Tweek and Craig are just ordinary teenagers. However, one day at school, they blossom a new friendship which soon turns into a romance. But is all what it seems? Many incidents occur involving Cartman which threaten to ruin the very existence of their relationship and more importantly, their friendship!
1. Normal Monday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park.

It's Monday morning. Another cold, dull morning in a quiet little mountain town in Colorado known as South Park. The sun slowly starts to rise, revealing the Tweek Bros coffee shop, home to Tweek - a paranoid, twitchy teenager with uncombed blonde hair, hazel eyes and a massive addiction for coffee.

He turned to his alarm clock and jumped out of his skin. It was 5:30 am! What if Tweek couldn't get ready for school fast enough to get the bus which leaves in just 90 minutes? What if Tweek didn't get to school on time, missing important information which could help him in his finals? What if he fails because of this and then becomes too poor to feed himself and finds himself sitting outside of a dark alley sobbing himself to sleep and eventually death?

This was the norm for Tweek - to assume the worst is going to happen and then completely avoid any situation which would have an outcome of him sitting outside of a dark alley sobbing himself to sleep and eventually death. Sadly, almost all situations ended up with this conclusion.

After getting prepared to get to school, Tweek said his farewells to his parents who gave him a quick wave goodbye and saw him off. Outside of the Tweek Bros coffee shop is a long narrow street leading to his bus stop where he and his friends would go to school every day. His social group consisted of himself, Craig, Clyde and Token. Craig is the leader of their group - a tall emotionless teen with black hair and an awkward blue hat with a yellow bobble on top. Clyde is a self-absorbed idiot with brown hair who loved being treated as if he were royalty. Token is a rich teen who no-one can really fault because of his positive attitude to everything.

Craig and Clyde have been friends for almost all their lives. They're best friends and normally go to parties together, hang out and generally get along with each other. As for Token, he's the guy who has Tweek's back and hangs out with him when he needs a friend to talk to. As for Tweek and Craig, they've never really been friends or enemies - they're neutral with each other and don't talk with each other much.

Tweek was the first to the bus stop with a coffee in hand - as always. Shortly followed by Token, Clyde and finally Craig. "Man, why do you get here early? The bus doesn't come for like 5 more minutes!" Token asked Tweek in his casual, caring voice. "I d-don't know d-dude. If I get l-late, I m-might miss important stuff and th-th-then…" Tweek was interrupted by a slightly pissed off Craig. "Yeah, yeah, we know. You'll fail your finals… blah blah blah… death". Tweek simply nodded whilst maintaining a partially scared facial expression. The bus arrived and the four boys were greeted by the sound of "GET ON THE BUS" made by the loud, annoying bus driver who no-one really liked. "Lovely to see you too" Craig said sarcastically.

When the bus finally arrived at school, the boys were greeted by the all too familiar South Park High School scene - chaos. They're in 11th grade and their school hours are from 7:30 am to 2:30 pm. They have 6 classes a day along with a 1 hour lunch break which normally gets extended by 20 minutes or so due to students often being late. A young girl who goes by the name of Bebe calls out to her new boyfriend Clyde and beckons him to join her, to which he happily obliges following his girlfriend like a dog follows his new owner. Token turns to Tweek in panic! "Shit, I forgot my history homework!" he blurted out and the next thing they saw was Token running in a blind dash for his locker. Tweek and Craig were left by themselves and began to part their separate ways, however suddenly, a certain 'big-boned' asshole bumps into Tweek knocking him over and spilling his coffee. From this, a small laughter erupts from Craig as said asshole chuckles with glee at the clearly uncomfortable Tweek lying on the floor. "Such a fucking spaz" Cartman said in between his laughter before he hobbled along to his locker. Craig offers Tweek his hand so he can help him up, and Tweek accepts the help pulling himself off the ground. "Th-thanks" Tweek says quickly completely ignoring the fact that Craig had laughed at him earlier, to which Craig scratches his neck slowly in guilt. Craig wasn't considered the school bully or anything, but he was definitely a contender coming second (Cartman being first).

It was second period and Craig takes a seat next to Tweek poking him in the process. "Ow", Tweek complained from the poke, to which Craig flipped him off. Halfway into the lesson, notes were being passed around like the flu, mainly originating from Cartman. Meanwhile, Craig continues to poke Tweek and make fun of his poorly done-up buttons and messy hair. Craig knows not to tease about Tweek's twitches because a previous incident showed that Tweek will maul anyone who comments on it.

In third period Craig continued, but paused for a moment to speak to Cartman who sat three places behind him. Cartman gave Craig instructions to call him a 'twitchy-bitch'. Craig knew he would feel guilty after saying this, but watching Tweek's facial expressions when he was insulted was almost as good as watching Red Racer. He leaned towards him and whispered into Tweek's ear: 'you're a twitchy-bitch, aren't you?' to which he began to hyperventilate. The class went into complete shock and turned to face the almost frozen teenager. Within a minute, Tweek ran out of the classroom with teardrops slowly dripping down the side of his face.

 _Holy crap, what have I done?_ Craig asked himself running in the same direction as Tweek shortly after. "Tweek!" he called and finding him sat on a small wooden bench on the outside playing field. Craig wasn't an emotional person at all, in fact, people doubted if he even had emotions. But Tweek was the complete opposite - he was sensitive and often freaked out over small things. _What to say?_ "Tweek… I'm… really sorry" he said remorsefully with regret on the tip of his tongue. "It'll never happen again, I promise you!" Tweek turned away beginning to sob whilst twitching his neck once every few seconds. Craig pats the other's back whilst repeating "please forgive me, I'm sorry" multiple times.

 _How can I forgive him?! I don't even think I have a choice, I'm going to have to otherwise he'll just annoy me more._ "I… f-forgive you" Tweek muttered and lifted his head to make eye-contact with the dark-haired teen. For a moment, they stared into each other's eyes until they hear a "Come on, the teacher wants you two back inside now" from Token standing a few yards away. As they were told, they went back inside and quietly sat back at their desks for the rest of the lesson - Tweek's panic attack was over, and perhaps he had found himself a friend.


	2. An innocent hug

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park.

 _Why did he sound so calming? Are we… friends now? Why did he try to make me feel better? Does Craig Tucker actually… feel emotions?_ Tweek was bombarded by questions in his head, feeling extremely confused as to whether they were friends or not. Had he not just been bullying him? Suddenly, he feels a warm hand on top of his right shoulder. "GAH!" he screamed, looking up to see Craig with a grin attached to his face. "You wanna come sit with us?" Craig asked invitingly. "Sure, th-thanks" was the reply and Tweek followed Craig to a table containing Token and Clyde. They greeted him and carried on with their lunch. "Do anything over the weekend Craig? Something actually… fun?" Clyde asked clearly pretending to be interested. As expected, the only response was a slowly rising middle finger.

A small bleep is heard coming from the direction of Token as he takes his phone out from his back pocket. "What is it?" Clyde asked being as nosy as ever. "Just a game. You enter your hobbies, interests, stuff like that and others have to guess who you are. There are like 50 people on it from our school" Token explained as Craig and Clyde pretended to listen. "That sounds l-like f-fun" Tweek exclaimed breaking the awkward silence. After a few minutes of Token persuading Craig not to be a buzzkill and a few other insults, he agreed to download the app along with Tweek and Clyde. The next few minutes were filled with silence other than the tapping of entering information into their phones.

It was 5th period and Craig was back to his dull, boring self. He took out his phone and scoured the application for someone interesting to figure out. _Stupid, lame, boring, gay, idiot, weird-_ suddenly he stopped flicking through the profiles from the other students at his school as he stumbled across one which sounded interesting:

 _I hate it when people are too loud, but I hate it when people are too quiet. I don't like English class because it means I have to speak which is too much pressure. I like relaxing in bed on a Saturday morning because it means there's no school to wake up to and I can watch a film or two._

Craig knew immediately it was Tweek. No-one else would say "too much pressure", and it described him perfectly. _Only thing missing is 'I have a massive coffee addiction'_ he thought whilst laughing to himself. "Would Mr. Tucker like to tell everyone in the class what he's laughing at?" he heard from the front of the class where an angry Mr. Garrison was staring directly into his eyes. "No?" was the response he chose - seemed to be the wrong one though.

At the end of the school day…

The students flooded out of the classrooms as soon as they heard the bell ring which signaled a break from prison until tomorrow morning. "Did he g-give you b-back your phone, Cr-Cr-aig?" a concerned Tweek asked him. "Yeah, I got it back" Craig answered whilst grinning as if he had done something. Tweek chose to ignore the grin and continued walking. Within a minute of walking outside of the school, Tweek was tackled by Cartman who was more than 3 times his weight! _What the hell?!_ "ARGH!" Tweek screamed whilst struggling to get the obese, immature child off of him. Craig saw what was happening. _Holy shit, what the hell is wrong with Cartman?_ he thought as he kicked him in the side. Cartman rolled off the poor Tweek who was holding his leg in pain. After a few threats from Craig and Cartman towards each other, they backed away and Craig leaned down to help Tweek.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a genuine concerned look across his face. "No, I th-think I twisted my an-ankle" he said trying to hold in his pain whilst covering his ankle with his hands. _I'm gonna regret this…_ "Do you want me to help you get home?" he asked. _What?! I'm fine, I don't need help! I can stand up on my own and I don't need someone to hel-_ "Yes please" Tweek said whilst staring at the floor after his attempt to stand up failed miserably. Craig took Tweek's backpack, the flask of coffee and then hoisted him up using his arms and let him lean on him to ease the pressure off the twisted ankle as they slowly walked in the direction of the Tweak household.

"So, you hate English class and speaking?" Craig asked, trying to fill in the awkward silence between them. "Yeah, so you s-saw my pr-profile?" he replied twitching nervously. In response, Craig gave a nod whilst smirking towards the twitching Tweek.

"Are you okay, genuinely? That bastard looked like he mauled you or something!" Craig said once again, trying to get a full answer out of Tweek. "He's just an-annoying sometimes, but I-I'll be fine once I g-get home" he said without hesitation. _He's being really nice to me_ "Thank you f-for doing this Cr-Craig" he said staring towards him. "No problem, I just hope Cartman doesn't make a big deal of this tomorrow" he said knowing that he would be proved wrong shortly.

When they arrived at Tweek's house, Tweek stared at Craig whilst he gave him his backpack and coffee. "Thanks" he repeated. Craig nodded again to acknowledge his gratefulness. Suddenly, Tweek reached his arms out and put them around Craig in a short, warm hug. _What is he doing? He's… hugging me. Should I be weirded out right now?_ But Craig was not 'weirded out', he put his arms around Tweek - hugging him back. They broke from the short embrace and Tweek rushed inside saying he had to go or something like that, leaving Craig wondering what was going through his blonde head right now as he heads home to turn in for the night.

 _I HATE MORNINGS_ , Craig moaned whilst his alarm clock screamed at him. It was 6:30 am and time for him to get ready to go to school. He pretended to ignore the fact he enjoyed hugging Tweek the day before, but he couldn't forget about it completely. Half an hour later, he left his house and headed towards the bus stop to be greeted by his three friends who give him a simple "hey" or "sup". _Should I say something to Tweek? WHAT? NO! Obviously not!_ "Hey" he responded without saying another word. _Should I say something to Craig? WHAT? NO! Obviously not!_ And Tweek also fell into the silence.

It was 1st period at school and everyone was in the same class together: Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Token, Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny. Cartman stood up, attracting the attention of the class and eventually screaming "HEY!" when no-one listened. After he grabbed their attention, he pointed to Tweek and Craig (who were sitting next to each other) and yelled "Craig and Tweek are GAY!" to which everyone in the class looked towards Cartman as if he had taken some dodgy pills he found on the street in the morning. Everyone that is, except for Tweek. He just stared at Craig before staring to the floor thinking to himself.

 _What do I do? He knows I like Craig…_


	3. Movie night

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park or any movies referenced in this Chapter.

Tweek looked around the classroom in panic as the walls seemed to close in on him. Slowly, all the students began to laugh at Tweek and point their fingers at him. He stared at Craig who was cracking his knuckles as if ready to kill him whilst Cartman video-taped the scene which would be sure to go on the internet later that evening. _ARGH! I can't do this - Kill me! ARGH! I… ARGH!_

"Tweek?! … Tweek?!" Craig yelled into his ear. Suddenly, the walls vanished and no-one was pointing at him as he woke up from one of his panic attacks. Tweek sighed with relief that no-one knew his secret, but that didn't last for long. "I told you guys, they're like… totally gay with each other" Cartman said addressing the others in the class in an attempt to strengthen his accusation. _ARGH! Too much… pressure! He knows!_ Tweek tried to scream but was immediately silenced by Craig clasping his hand over Tweek's mouth. Craig looked him directly in the eyes assuring him that nothing's wrong and Cartman's just an asshole - a fact Tweek already knew.

Once that awkward lesson was over, the four boys met outside in the corridor and began to discuss Friday which was their 'movie night'. Luckily, the new PC Principal wanted to make sure everyone feels happy going to school no matter what. For this reason, Fridays ended two hours earlier so that all the students would enjoy going to school. Like many other pupils, the four boys didn't understand his reasoning behind this, but they were just glad that they got to spend an extra two hours at Token's on their movie nights.

"I wanna watch Avatar again!" Clyde whined as if he were a twelve year old girl complaining to her parents about not getting the right birthday present.

"Dude, screw that, I wanna watch that new one… with the guy… who says the.. you know the one I mean, right? He's the guy who did the thing.. with erm.. Never mind, what do you wanna watch Craig?" Token said looking a little bit embarrassed.

"Don't really care, but Saw sounds good to me" he said, sounding as emotionless as ever.

 _Oh God… Saw!_ "Gah!" Tweek squealed at the thought of watching a horror movie like Saw.

"Tweek, what you wanna watch?" Craig said turning to his left towards the panicking blonde boy.

No reply. Tweek just stared down thinking to himself. _I wonder what he's thinking…_

"I'm down for Saw if you guys are" Clyde exclaimed, attempting not to sound even remotely scared at the thought of the film.

The rest of the week went by rather quickly and before they knew it, Friday was upon them. "CRAIG!" Tweek shouted whilst running up to the black-haired teen looking as if he'd just ran a marathon. "Your.. y-your.. hat" he said as he passed Craig his blue hat with a yellow bobble on top. "Thanks, Tweek. Where'd you find it?" Craig asked as he put his hat on slowly over his head. "I s-saw it on the floor n-near your locker" he said proudly as they walked together to their first class.

As Friday went by, Tweek and Craig got on with their daily lessons whilst having brief conversations with each other. Tweek enjoyed these short moments when Craig paid him his attention and it felt as if nothing mattered in the world other than their current conversation. Sadly, this was not the case in Chemistry (4th period)…

"Tweek!" Craig shouted whilst looking at the blonde who had nearly been set on fire. "Are you alright?!" he said with emotion drawn all over his face. A couple of the girls around them looked at Craig to see that he was acting different - he was acting as if he wasn't an emotionless dick. "I'm f-fine." Tweek said staring directly at Craig. ' _I'll always be fine as long as you're here'_ Tweek confessed to himself. As they stared at each other, the moment was broke up when a screech was heard towards the back of the classroom. Kenny was on fire… again. They glanced up to see that he was running around the classroom as he became more and more engulfed in flames. When he died, everyone began to get back to their experiments apart from Kyle who realized he no longer had a partner to work with. "Mr. Garrison? Since Kenny just died, can I _please_ work with Stan and Butters now?" Kyle asked desperately. "Alright, you can work with them, but make sure you get Kenny out of the class, I don't want him being all smelly in here" was the reply he expected from a teacher like Mr. Garrison. Nevertheless, the lesson continued as if nothing happened.

It was the end of the school day and the four boys exited the school together, heading for Token's car. He had one of those cars which would make others jealous - the kind of car which drives people mental that they can't afford it. The truth was, Token was genuinely spoiled, but this wasn't a problem for the other boys; in fact, they relied on it when it came to movie night.

"Alright, so we're definitely watching Saw?" Token asked whilst holding up the first movie in the series. He wanted to make sure that Tweek was okay and wouldn't freak out into a panic attack half-way through the first minute of the film. Tweek simply nodded as he took his seat next to Craig at the end of the couch. Token's living room consisted of 3 couches - two for two people and one for three. Clyde and Token sat on the one for three people, meanwhile Craig and Tweek sat on the two-seater.

The boys were around five or six minutes into the movie. Craig was smiling whilst occasionally looking at Tweek to see the horror on his face. Token was relaxing and enjoying the film and Clyde was pretending to laugh at the gruesome sights before his eyes.

In a particularly gruesome scene, Tweek jumped out of his skin as Craig slowly wrapped his arm around the blonde to comfort him. Around a minute later, the pair were seen snuggling with each other on the two-seater - Tweek with this arms wrapped around Craig's waist and Craig with his arm rested over Tweek's shoulders. At this sight, Token just chuckled to himself and let them be.

The movie had finished and it was just past midnight. "Let's call it for the night guys, come up and I'll sort out the air mattresses" Token said whilst beckoning the others to come. Only one came - Clyde.

Craig and Tweek were still in each other's arms and had drifted off to sleep sometime during the movie. Tweek was smiling slightly as he slept whilst Craig had his head rested over Tweek's, smiling just as much as the blonde. Clyde walked over to them to wake them up, but Token stopped him by putting his hand out in front. "Let them chill, none of our business" Token whispered whilst taking Clyde upstairs to sort out his air mattress.

5:52 am - Craig slowly starts to open his eyes, to see Tweek's been sleeping on top of his chest all night long! He turns his neck to see the position they're in - just like last night, Craig had his arm around Tweek's shoulders and was being hugged by Tweek at the waist. A light shade of pink covers the black-haired teen's cheeks as he slowly exits the comfortable embrace - placing Tweek's head against a cushion. He stared at the blonde for a moment, thinking about him.

 _He looks so peaceful when he sleeps - it's kinda cute... Wait, did I just call Tweek cute? I mean, he just looks so.. vulnerable and.. cute!_


	4. The kiss

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park.

Tweek opened his eyes after actually sleeping for a whole night. It was amazing - he'd never managed to get a full night's sleep before, yet somehow he slept just like a baby. _What's wrong with my hair?_ He thought as he stared up to see his crush caressing his blonde, messy hair. "GAH! - What are y-you d-doing?!" Tweek shouted towards Craig. It was one of those shouts which you could tell that the person wasn't angry, but just a shout from shock. Caught in the act, Craig simply smiles at Tweek and walks away towards the kitchen. ' _What the hell was he doing? I'm sure there was just something in my hair he was trying to get out. Yeah, that's probably it_ ' he concluded.

It was now 8 am and all four boys were up and at the table prepared for breakfast. Everyone seemed happy, but it was silently awkward. Craig was staring at Tweek, and Tweek returning the stare. Clyde stared at the two of them in disgust that they might even remotely like each other. Token stared at Clyde intimidatingly, giving him a 'not to tell anyone' look.

The awkwardness and staring faded when Token's mother gave each of the teens a delicious-looking plate of eggs, bacon, sausages and beans. They all looked up and thanked her before getting stuck into the food.

After they finished their breakfast, the boys would normally watch another movie before going to their own homes. They kept to this tradition and watched a more light-hearted film - Avatar which Clyde suggested a few days earlier. During the film, nothing out of the ordinary happened, other than Token giving Clyde glances whenever he looked at Craig or Tweek.

The movie had finished and it was nearly midday, so Clyde, Craig and Tweek bid their farewells to Token and his family, then left the mansion to part their separate ways. Clyde lived to the left side of the town, whereas Craig and Tweek lived to the right side. Naturally, Clyde went the opposite direction leaving the two to walk home alone.

South Park is a very unromantic town. The only places which are even slightly romantic are Stark's Pond and Shi Tpa Town. Tweek's house was a two minute walk from Shi Tpa Town and so the two passed through it. They looked at City Wok on their left, and through the windows they saw children working whilst a white man pretending to be Chinese cheered by repeating: "Let's go child labor, let's go!". After they had passed through Shi Tpa Town, they arrived at Tweek's house and Craig stopped at the door. "H-Hey Craig…" Tweek said, sounding confused why Craig was still standing with him. _Oh shit, we're here. What do I say?!_ "Erm, hey… you wanna grab some lunch?" he asked whilst scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Okay!" Tweek's heart skipped a beat, as did Craig's.

They walked away from Tweek's house and towards Craig's. "I have some food at home which we could have, we can go there if you want" he said, biting his lip awaiting Tweek's answer. The only response was a quick nod. _Craig's inviting me in his house! Play it cool …_

Tweek sat at Craig's dining table as he took several sandwiches out of the fridge. To this, he raised his eyebrow - "Why do y-you have san-sandwiches in y-your fridge?" he asked. "Just in case we can't be fucked to make something" he answered in his normal emotionless, monotonic voice. They began to eat. _Wow, these taste good…_ Tweek thought whilst scratching his hand. These scratches did not go unnoticed to Craig though. "Are you okay? You keep scratching your hand" he said in a different voice, one which drove Tweek mental - a voice with emotion in it. "I'm f-fine" he said as he continued scratching.

Tweek could not have possibly prepared for the next action which occurred. He felt his heart pounding in his head as his cheeks turned bright red. Craig had put his hand on top of Tweek's. His fingers interlocked with the others and Tweek no longer felt the need to scratch. Craig smiled and looked directly into Tweek's eyes whilst holding in a gulp. Tweek looked at Craig's eyes and got lost in them as they stared into his soul.

They slowly inched towards each other until their noses were less than an inch away from each other. Suddenly, Craig leaned in and his lips touched the lips of his blonde friend. It was short, simple but magic. Tweek closed his eyes, as did Craig before they slowly moved away from each other, returning to the way they were sitting before the kiss.

 _Oh my God… I kissed Craig!_

 _Oh my God… I kissed Tweek!_

Craig's feelings changed from 'happy' to 'scared' the second he turned around. He was greeted by a horrified face peeking through the window. It was the face of a nosy, perverted Clyde who had just seen them kiss. He ran at the sight of Craig. "What h-happened?" Tweek said calmly, still blushing and smiling slightly from the previous incident. _I don't wanna worry him…_ "Nothing" Craig replied, forgetting about Clyde. _He still looks worried…_ Craig didn't want Tweek to be worried. He put his arm around the blonde's shoulders and gestured to finish his sandwich. Tweek obliged.

It was Monday again… Why did weekends always have to end on Monday? Couldn't they have never ended? Especially the way this weekend had turned out to be. Tweek woke up, feeling happy to go to school and be able to see his friends again. One in particular - Craig. Meanwhile, a few doors down the street, Craig woke up, feeling scared to go to school and have to face Clyde after him witnessing their kiss.

The four boys stood outside in the cold weather next to their bus stop as they did every Monday. Craig stood between Tweek and Token, and Clyde stood on the end next to Token. Something strange was going on between Token and Clyde. Every so often, Clyde would glance at Tweek, then out of nowhere, Token would stare at Clyde back as if to say 'don't'. _Clyde told Token, it's obvious_ Craig thought to himself as they stepped onto the bus which had just arrived. The bus ride to school was short, but for Craig, it felt like a life-time. He saw Kenny and Butters, Stan and Kyle, Clyde and Cartman and a bunch of others happily talking at the back of the bus. Tweek sat happily next to Craig throughout the journey whilst holding in a smile.

After what felt like a year for Craig, the 'couple' arrived at school and parted their separate ways before meeting again in their first class. Cartman cleared his throat, he was clearly prepared for whatever he was going to say. "You guys, I have some news!" he announced whilst looking at everyone in the room. Everyone went silent. They had learned to deal with whatever Cartman wanted to say because most of the time it ended up with him looking like an idiot. "Tweek and Craig… are GAY!" he said just as he had done the first time he made the accusation. _No-one's gonna believe him, they're just gonna ignore it like last time_ Craig thought whilst patting his blonde friend on the back. "I'm telling the truth, GOD DAMMIT! I even have a witness!" Craig immediately stopped smiling and stared at Cartman. "Clyde… can you come here for a minute…" Cartman said sweetly whilst smiling in Craig's direction.

Craig and Tweek looked up with horror in their eyes as Clyde stepped towards Cartman, receiving a pat on the back as he took to the 'stage'…


	5. Cartman's intentions

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park.

 **Writer's note** : I was listening to "A thousand years" by Christina Perri on repeat whilst typing this, so when it gets emotional, you know the reason why.

Craig and Tweek looked up with horror in their eyes as Clyde stepped towards Cartman, receiving a pat on the back as he took to the stage ready to address the class as a witness to the relationship between the two. Token was seen at the back of the classroom shaking his head and looking disgusted at the sight of Clyde meanwhile Cartman nodded his head, awaiting Clyde to back him up and rip on his two best friends in the world. Craig shook his head in disbelief - after all he and Clyde had gone through, he was going to embarrass him in front of everyone.

Clyde shook his head - he couldn't do it. _I can't do this to Craig. But it's just so weird, how can they kiss?! I don't want Craig to be miserable but I don't want them to date, it'll be too weird!_

"I saw… Tweek and Craig... kissing at Craig's house on Saturday" he said slowly and turned to face Craig who glared at him with no emotion.

"Yeah, we kissed. So what?! Anyone with a problem with that can fuck off!" Craig shouted to the class glaring at everyone in his normal monotonic voice before turning back to Tweek. They smiled at each other, eyes linking together as Craig slowly moved towards Tweek and planted a peck on his lips in front of everyone as they sat watching. Tweek blushed and returned to his desk, as did Craig. Mr. Garrison entered the classroom just in time to see everyone sitting at their desks, other than Cartman who had his mouth gaping wide whilst staring over towards Craig who had just ruined his massive opportunity to insult him!

 _'_ _I'm gonna make your life hell, Craig Tucker. And I know exactly how to do that… It's time I learn a bit more about your blonde…'_ Cartman thought as an evil grin grew on his face.

It was lunchtime. Craig, Tweek and Token sat at their regular table which was two tables away from where Cartman and his 'gang' normally sat. "Hey dudes" Clyde said whilst attempting to sit down at their table. Token budged up to take up two spaces and stared up at Clyde unemotionally who was glancing desperately at Tweek to forgive him. Said blonde stared at his lunch not wanting to get involved with the feud between Craig and Clyde. "Fine, I'll eat with Cartman!" he shouted and shuffled quickly towards Cartman's table.

"Guys, I'm sorry he told everyone. I tried to… convince him not to, but he was creeped out by whatever you guys have going on and actually thought he was helping you by telling everyone." Token explained whilst primarily looking at Tweek. "It's f-fine. No h-harm done I d-don't think" Tweek replied twitching at the thought about someone mentioning anything about it to his parents. _OH MY GOD! MY PARENTS!_ "GAH!" he shouted, attracting the attention of everyone in the lunch hall. They all stared.

Craig grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the hall into the corridor near the lockers, not noticing they were being followed by a large shadow. "You alright?" he asked sounding concerned. "My… parents! What if th-they f-find out!" he said biting his bottom lip out of nervousness. Craig held Tweek's chin up in between his thumb and index finger - forcing Tweek to look into his eyes. "They won't know, and even if they did, I'm sure they'd not bother intervening" he said quietly. Tweek, lost in Craig's eyes, nodded twice and wrapped his arms around Craig who returned the hug.

The black shadow chuckled and walked out into the open from behind the lockers. "Well, well, well Craig…" Cartman started. "It seems you both are actually fags, so I have a proposal - you do what I want, and I won't tell your parents about this little relationship you have here."

Craig glared at him, still with his arms wrapped protectively around Tweek. He flipped him off and returned to the hug, but Tweek was shaking - more than usual. He looked up into the dark-haired teen's eyes with a worried look. _Oh god, he looks so sad - I'd do anything to cheer him up_ "What do you want from me?" he asked aggressively, turning back to the fat ogre who stood before them.

"What I want is simple, Craig. I want what's rightfully MINE!" Craig rolled his eyes at the terrible drama piece in front of him. "And what's that?" he said regretfully. "I want… my five bucks! In third grade, Kahl and I made a bet. You failed me and I never got my FIVE BUCKS!" Craig gasped at the thought that he came out with Tweek just because Cartman wanted five dollars. "I'll give you fucking five dollars if that's what this is all about!" Craig reached into his pocket to bring out his wallet before Cartman stopped him, holding a hand to his face. "No, that's not what it's about any more" he admitted as Craig slowly backed his hand away from his wallet. He raised a brow before asking "then what is it about?"

"Fight" he said. "I want you two to fight each other. This time, Craig, you will win! And then Kahl will give me my five bucks from the bag of gold and money that Jew has around his neck!" he explained using hand gestures to show what will happen when he gets his money.

"You've gotta be kidding me - I'm not going to beat Tweek up so you can get five bucks!" Craig said whilst walking up to Cartman with clenched fists. "Stop" Tweek said loudly. "We'll f-fight" he moaned to himself and stared at the floor wishing Cartman wasn't the heartless homophobe he is. Before Craig could say anything to Tweek, Cartman jumped next to him and quickly said: "Great! It's on today after school near the bus stop just outside - be there!" and walked away smirking.

"Tweek, you don't…" Tweek shushed Craig. "I'll be fine" he said, giving an unconvincing smile. As fast as Cartman disappeared, Clyde appeared from the lunch hall who happened to overhear the conversation. "Guys, I'm… I'm really sorry" he whispered as he stared towards Tweek. "I've realized that I shouldn't judge you guys just because I don't understand what you're feeling for each other. Also, if you're happy, I should be happy for you guys too and I'm hoping we can still be friends." Clyde confessed to the two of them. Tweek's heart was moved by his words and offered his hand out to Clyde so he could shake on it. "F-friends" he confirmed. _How can Tweek forgive Clyde so easily? He completely betrayed us! Since Tweek's forgiven him, I can't be too mad._ "Yeah, we're still friends" Craig said whilst giving a small smile towards Clyde.

It was nearing the end of lunch. Tweek and Craig sat together on a step outside of school thinking about what to do. "Dude, you seriously don't have to do this" Craig tried for the fourth time to convince Tweek that telling his parents he was gay would be much better than having Craig beat the living daylights out of him. But Tweek was determined - he wanted that fatass to stop picking on him once and for all. "So… let's just go over the plan" Craig began. "We go to the bus stop after school - Cartman and Kyle see us - then we just… hit each other until I win and Cartman gets his money. Sound good?" It did not sound good at all! Because it meant the two of them would be in serious pain. Nevertheless, Tweek nodded in agreement with the plan.


	6. Confession to Tweek's mother

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park. Mel Gibson is referenced in this towards the end who I have no negative personal opinion of - the reference is just from South Park's "The Passion Of The Jew" (Season 8 Episode 3).

All throughout the day, Craig received glances from girls who he had absolutely no interest in. They all stared at him and squealed to themselves at the thought that he was gay. Meanwhile, Tweek received attention from girls too - they mainly focused on bombarding him questions as to whether they were together or how longs they've had feelings for each other. Tweek did the right thing and ignored these questions, just like Craig did. Tweek loved how Craig didn't care about anyone else's opinion about him, and Craig loved how Tweek could express his emotions without saying a single word - his face said everything.

The bell rang at the end of their final lesson. Craig glanced over to Tweek as they sat in their desks, packing their school equipment away, ready to go outside for a fight. He mouthed the words "are you ready?" to which Tweek nodded and smiled at how much Craig must care for him to constantly care about whether he definitely wanted to go ahead with this. Regardless of whether Tweek really wanted to do this or not, they found themselves outside of school with a bus stop less than five meters to their left. To their amazement, there was a crowd who stood anxiously waiting the fight between the couple. Around 25 pairs of eyes stared at the two as they prepared themselves to put on a believable fight.

Craig walked up to Tweek before they began. "You can still change your mind" he suggested smirking slightly, receiving a chuckle from Tweek and a shake of the head. _God, he looks so cute when he's smiling like that_. Within two seconds, Craig had his right hand on the left side of Tweek's face - the other hand rested over his right shoulder and touching his back. The dark-haired teen leaned in for a kiss as the two closed their eyes. Their lips touched, and slowly their mouths opened wider with each second of the kiss. Craig took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Tweek opened his eyes and jumped up a bit before leaning back into the kiss and allowing him inside. Their tongues touched only slightly, wrapping the appendages around each other, and it felt magical. Tweek's cheeks turned bright red as his heart rate increased. Craig's cheeks were more of a dark pink, but he shared the same fast heart-beat as his significant other.

Cartman cleared his throat, breaking up their embrace and reminding them that they needed to fight now. _Why do we need to fight? Oh yeah, he'll tell my parents!_ Tweek thought quickly. "Wait…" he said as Craig stared at him lovingly. "I n-need a minute to th-think this t-through" and Tweek walked off, followed by Craig. "I d-don't want to fight you, b-but I don't want m-my parents to know - they'll k-kill me" Tweek finally confessed to Craig that he didn't wish to fight, and with that confession, Craig walked Tweek back to the crowd and cleared his throat to address the ambitious folks. "There's not going to be a fight today. Cartman can do or say whatever he wants to whoever he wants - we don't care!" and with that bold and seemingly emotionless statement, he held Tweek's hand and walked away from the bus stop leaving everyone disappointed but happy at the same time.

Halfway between school and Tweek's house, the blonde suddenly realized that his parents were going to find out he was a homosexual from that fat bastard. His concern was clearly visible on his face, which Craig picked up on. "Tweeky, are you okay?" he asked whilst turning at an awkward angle to try and look him in the eyes. _Tweeky? Does Craig have a pet name for me?_ "I just… My p-parents are gonna kn-know that I'm in l-love with you f-from that fatass" he sobbed before falling into Craig's comforting embrace. _Did he just admit he loved me?_ Craig felt warm inside knowing this, and walked him the rest of the way home.

"Do you w-want to come in f-for a bit?" Tweek asked whilst giving a hand gesture to invite the dark-haired teen into his clean home. Tweek's house looked like it was for sale and hadn't been lived in for weeks! This wasn't because it was empty, but because it was so clean, Craig couldn't possibly believe anything even happened within the house due to the complete lack of mess.

"Tweek honey, I made you some coffee. How was school?" his mother said as she saw Tweek and Craig walk in from the front door. "Oh, who's this?" she enquired whilst pouring Tweek's coffee into a large green mug. _Should I tell her? She's gonna find out anyway. I'd rather it be from me than that fatass!_ Tweek thought as he began pulling his hair out. Tweek put his lips next to Craig's ear and whispered a question. "Should I t-tell her?" … After pausing for a few seconds, Craig nodded and said "whatever you think is best" whilst smiling at the shaking blonde teen to his side.

"Mom, I need to talk to you!" Tweek said as he twitched out of nervousness.

"Sure, honey, what's going on?" his mother asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I just h-have something I n-need to… tell y-you" he said slowly as his mother anxiously waited. She did not wish to rush him as he would end up not saying anything at all.

"I'm in love… w-with… Craig" he manage to stutter as he flinched ready for his mother to kill him. To his surprise, she hugged him tightly and began to cry.

"Thank you for finally telling me" she said, with Tweek or herself not realizing what she had just admitted - but Craig caught onto it.

"You knew?" he asked quietly. Tweek's mother just nodded. "I didn't know who you liked, but I knew you were 'playing for that team' if you get what I'm saying…" she said with tears rolling from her eyes.

Before Tweek started to cry, he thanked his mother for being so understanding and supportive. Then, he ran upstairs to his room with Craig. His mother couldn't help herself but to make at least one comment about their new-found love. "Don't forget to leave the door open" she said whilst winking at Craig awkwardly. To this, Tweek face-palmed and once upstairs, left the door 1 centimeter open.

"Geez, that was intense" Craig commented as he took off his jacket. "I know, b-but she g-gets me. I'm r-really h-happy now" Tweek said, smiling as he sat on the bed, turning on his laptop. "Whoa, I just thought, Cartman's gonna be mega pissed off at us tomorrow." Craig said whilst laughing. Tweek didn't care now. His mother was happy for him and that's all that mattered.

The phone suddenly rang and was picked up by Tweek and his mother simultaneously. Cartman's voice was heard immediately and Tweek put the phone on speakerphone so Craig could hear too. On the other end of the line, Cartman said whilst panting: "Mrs. Tweak - your son Tweek is gay! He's dating a gay… I mean guy… called Craig Tucker". Cartman expected the mother of Tweek to sound shocked and drop the phone, but it was almost the opposite! "Yes, I've been informed and I've also met Craig - he seems like a very nice individual." was the response that Cartman heard on the other end of his line. _A very nice individual?! DaFuq?! I mean seriously you guys… Craig is a.. DaFuq?!_ Cartman put the phone down without saying another word. This was a minor setback, but his master plan was far from over.

Cartman turned to his Mel Gibson poster and got on his knees. "I will not fail you master, this is a just a dent in my master plan! I swear, we shall succeed and put those fags where they belong…" he said whilst giving an evil grin and imaging Mel Gibson's poster grinning at him too.


	7. The Asian girls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park.

 **Spoiler Warning:** There are many references to South Park Season 19 Episode 6 - 'Tweek x Craig'

Whilst Cartman prepared for the next morning, Tweek and Craig sat on Tweek's bed watching some stuff on the laptop which Kenny had sent them through a long list of texts. It was obvious that neither of them were interested in the content which was on the small screen. They were staring at each other lovingly in silence whilst time appeared to stand still. Craig opened his mouth and broke the silence: "Tweek… I wanna ask you something" he said scratching his neck. "Sure, w-what is it Cr-Craig?" he took a deep breath before quickly asking "We're boyfriends, right?" … Tweek took a second or two pretending to think about an answer and replied with: "If you want to be" and then giving Craig a caring smile. To this, rather than answering, Craig held the blonde's hand - fingers interlocking with each other. Tweek stopped twitching as he leant his head onto Craig's shoulder and they continued to watch the videos Kenny had sent them.

Meanwhile, on the other side of South Park, Cartman was scribbling a 'battle plan' for Tuesday morning on a large piece of A3 paper. He held it up to himself and gasped at its brilliance. _I'm a genius. Craig is going to pay! And his little blonde 'friend' too!_

It was Tuesday morning. Token was still ignoring Clyde, but Tweek seemed to accept him as a friend even after what he put them through. This was an example of how forgiving and innocent Tweek is. Craig held Tweek's hand throughout the entire bus ride to school, and even whilst walking to their first lesson. They were truly in love and nothing or no-one was going to change that. Not Clyde, not Cartman, not anyone!

Speaking of Cartman, he was nowhere to be found on Tuesday morning. He showed up for first period with two Asian girls behind him with sketch pads and crayons in their hands. He smirked at Craig and Tweek and walked over to his place. Craig turned around to see the Asian girls staring directly at them whilst frantically drawing in their sketch pads. He ignored this for the entire lesson, until one of the girls said something to the other in a language which he could not comprehend. They were then seen handing Cartman a piece of paper and he put this into his backpack.

The next lesson was Computer Science which Cartman had planned perfectly. He walked over towards the scanner and scanned in the piece of paper given to him by the Asian girls. Multiple copies then printed which he again stuffed in his backpack.

Eventually, recess was upon the students and everyone's attention was drawn to the drawings on _every_ noticeboard in the school. It was a very detailed drawing of Tweek and Craig holding hands in first period whilst completing their work. At the bottom of the drawing, a small inscription that read: "By Lisa Akimoto and Kelly Zhao - We draw what we see"

Throughout the day, more of these drawings were found posted on the noticeboards. What was going on? These girls were stalking Craig and Tweek to draw them. Each drawing had the same inscription - "We draw what we see". The couple just ignored it as they believe no harm was being caused at all since they're just drawing whatever is actually going on in lessons.

"Dude, should we do something about the girls? They're getting pretty stalker-ish" Craig asked the blonde who replied with "No, th-they're not d-drawing anything that oth-others can't see, s-so it doesn't b-bother me too m-much" Craig agreed and let the matter rest.

At lunchtime, Cartman was seen talking to the girls again, this time he nodded swiftly as a response to something one of them asked to him. _What does that fatass have planned with those girls?_ Craig thought whilst sitting with Tweek, finishing his lunch. "Tweek, I need to go see the counsellor for a bit, but I'll be back soon" he said, pecking the forehead of Tweek as he headed out of the lunch hall. Surely enough, as Craig said, he went directly to see the counsellor - Mr. Mackey who had invited him for a quick talk about his parents.

The Asian girls were then seen walking out of the lunch hall wielding their sketch-pads just as a soldier wields his gun when going to war.

An announcement suddenly blasted over the students: "Can Craig and Tweek please report to PC Principal's office immediately? M'kay. Was that alright PC Princi-". This announcement was from Mr. Mackey and so Tweek headed towards the principal's office.

Craig was already there, sitting down. Tweek joined him and smiled in his direction, in which he was returned a smile. They went into the office and were greeted by their 20-something, totally progressive PC Principal. "Hello boys, have a seat." he said invitingly. "Just wanted to check in, see if you have any questions for me." he said, to which the boys shook their heads simultaneously. "Okay, well, what matters, and the reason I brought you in here is that you understand affirmative consent. I'll explain… If there's a romantic relationship here, you have to make sure your partner is comfortable with any sexual exploration." Tweek screamed "GAH!" and PC Principal returned to his lecture. "Tweek… if at some point you wanted to touch Craig's penis, you can't just go grabbin' for it. Alright? You would need to say something like: 'Craig, is it alright with you if I touch your penis?'… Okay?" Tweek nodded looking embarrassed at the floor as Mr. Mackey stood next to PC Principal glaring at the two. "Now, Craig you might say: 'You may touch my penis, I am comfortable with that', or of course you could say: 'No, you may not touch my penis at this time'" and with that, he finished his lecture and indicated that the boys may leave, feeling satisfied that they understand affirmative consent.

Upon leaving the office, the couple passed the notice-boards and saw a new picture drawn by the Asian girls. This time, Tweek wasn't in it - Craig was kissing a brown-haired teen! It was Clyde! Tweek gaped as he stared at the highly in-depth image of Craig having a tongue war with Clyde near the lockers. The inscription once again read: "We draw what we see" and with that, Tweek stormed off and left Craig to stare at the image.

 _Craig's cheating on me?! With Clyde! How could he do this to me, I've not done anything wrong to him!_ Tweek sat on the outside bench of the school crying to himself and was greeted by Butters who had overheard Tweek's cries of emotional pain. "Aw, gee whiz Tweek. You saw the picture that the Asian girls drew, right?" Tweek nodded, still crying as Butters sat down next to him. _He must have kissed him when he was 'going to the counsellor's office'! He lied to me so he could make out with Clyde! That must have been why Clyde was so weird about us - he wanted Craig to himself!_

"We're o-over. I never want to s-see him again!" Tweek said in the same monotonous voice Craig always used.

Cartman stood around fourteen meters behind Tweek and swiftly gave the two Asian girls $30. As soon as he gave the cash, they left and carried on innocently walking. Cartman smirked at the despair he imagined Craig was in, now that Tweek thought he had cheated on him.

 **Writer's note:** I'm really sorry about how this chapter ends. I didn't want to end it on such a horrible notion, but this is what I came up with.


	8. I want you

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park.

 **Writer's note:** The last chapter was funny but sad at the same time. In this chapter, I'm going to try and add a bunch a fluff to make up for the sadness of the last chapter.

"Craig, we're o-over. I never want t-to see y-you again!" Tweek shouted at Craig in front of the class at the beginning of their final lesson. "Tweek, I swear I never made out with Clyde." he said convincingly, because he was telling the truth! Sadly Tweek didn't know that this whole day was a conspiracy planned by none other than Cartman. Clyde backed him up with a nod to assure Tweek that Craig was telling the truth. "Tweek, you can ask Mr Mackey! I was with him when that drawing was done. If you ask him, he'll cover for me." he said with a reassuring smile on his face. Tweek, being Tweek, started to sob into Craig's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the blonde. "I never wanna see you this upset again. I swear I didn't cheat on you." he said with his hands protectively holding Tweek up to prevent him from falling to his knees. The blonde squeaked and said "I t-trust you." and looked into Craig's eyes which told him that he wasn't mad anymore.

"Aw shit. I went through all that and paid $30 for nothing!" Cartman moaned as he slouched into his seat. Only after a few seconds of everyone glaring in horror did he realise that he had just admitted to conspiring this entire plot to get Tweek and Craig to break up. "It was... you?!" Craig said whilst walking to Cartman with a clenched fist. He suddenly remembered how Tweek had stopped him from beating the crap out of Cartman the time before, and so he turned to face Tweek who nodded quickly. With that, Craig's hammer of a hand smashed through Cartman's face. He was on the floor crying and holding his nose to prevent anyone knowing he was bleeding - his attempts failed after a second punch which made him bleed into his hand and onto his clot, hes. It was not a pretty sight for anyone to see other than Tweek and Craig who enjoyed seeing him suffer as he deserved it.

After school was over, Craig began walking with Tweek back to the Tweak household. Craig put his hand out and Tweek held it softly, their fingers intertwining as they walked down the road. "Cr-Craig, I'm really sorry about thinking you had made out with Clyde." Tweek said, only stuttering once! Whenever Craig was with him, he wouldn't twitch as much. "It's fine, not your fault. It's Cartman's fault!" he said, trying to not still be angry at the fatass who was probably planning something for revenge right now. They arrived to Tweek's door and they both went inside the empty household - Tweek's parents were out getting groceries and ingredients for the coffee shop, so they were alone.

The two headed up to Tweek's room and closed the door. Craig took off his jacket and sat on Tweek's bed, patting it to indicate Tweek should sit too - he obliged and sat down next to Craig on the bed. Tweek leaned against the dark-haired teens shoulders. After a minute, Tweek found the courage to spurt out: "Do you... love me?" The question brought a chuckle to Craig as he replied "of course I do, Tweek. I love you so much I would do anything to make you happy" he said and then became curious... "Why do you ask? Do you love me too?" he asked raising a brow. "YES!" Tweek ended up almost screaming at Craig who found this action to be one of the cutest things imaginable.

Craig saw Tweek's eyes sparkle slightly in the light shining through the window and stared at the blonde so intensely that he was forced to blush. _Wow, Tweek looks so cute when he's blushing. I want him so bad..._ And with that thought, Craig grabbed Tweek around the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Craig licked the blonde's lips, and they opened just wide enough for him to slip his tongue into. His tongue was like a child at a fun-fair, he wanted to explore everything there was in Tweek's mouth. Their tongues danced with each other before they pulled away to catch their breath - a thin line of saliva connecting their tongues together. _Craig is so nice and caring and... HOT!_ Tweek thought as Craig stretched, exposing the lower part of his abdomen as his shirt moved upwards slightly.

"Tweek..." Craig whispered in the blonde's ear. "Yes?" Tweek answered at regular volume nervously. "I want you... in every way" he whispered as Tweek jumped out of his skin at the thought of doing something so serious. Without responding, Tweek tried to distract him. He twiddled the two flaps that dangled down from Craig's hat, only making the dark-haired hormonal teen more flared up. He knew what he wanted... Tweek. Craig slowly removed his shirt, exposing his beautiful abs which Tweek melted over. A few sweat beads dripped from him and Tweek couldn't refuse. He removed his own shirt and pulled the cover over their heads.

Around twenty minutes later, the teens emerged from the covers of the bed and panted rapidly - sweat flowing over the both of them as Tweek lay in Craig's arms. "Tweek... that was amazing. I love you so much" Craig said, still staring at the ceiling. "I love you t-too. That r-really was intense." he replied. They eventually got their breath back and got out of bed to take individual showers. Tweek went first and then Craig. Once they had finished showering, dried up and fully clothed, they walked downstairs to watch some television. Their plans changed the second they got into the living room. Tweek's mother was there!

"Hey. How l-long have y-you been h-here?" Tweek asked as his twitches increased. His mother gave the two a wink and said "long enough" in a fairly seductive tone. The boys looked at each other before running out the front door towards Stark's Pond. Their mother simply chuckled and carried on sorting out the groceries in the kitchen.

At Stark's Pond, they were greeted by all familiar faces from their school. Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Wendy and Bebe. "Hey!" Wendy screamed as she saw Tweek and Craig walking over to them. They all turned to see the couple who could not stop panting when they loooked at each other. "They totally just had sex" Kenny whispered to Kyle who said in a regular volume: "they did not just have sex". And with this, the couple put their hands around their necks and blushed furiously. Wendy and Bebe's inner fangirls squealed inside as they probed the couple with questions - of which neither of them answered.

Whilst they were being bombarded with questions, Stan made a tweet which everyone in the school were soon to read. The text read:

 _Tweek and Craig just had sex! Cartman's a failure for trying to mess with them!_

 **Writer's note:** The end tweet is not Stan cyber bullying, he's just being a regular teen and ripping on Cartman for failing to part the two. I hope you liked all the fluff in this chapter! Next chapter will be mainly about Cartman.


	9. Cartman's despair

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park.

 **Writer's note:** This chapter is mainly about Cartman and Butters. Don't expect them to be paired together! This was the only way I could think of resolving the tension between Tweek and Craig with Cartman.

Cartman sat in his room pondering to himself. _Tweek's parents know about them, but Craig's don't. If I tell them, maybe they'll break the two up! Wait, they'll just tell them like they did with Tweek's parents. URGH! How do I get revenge on them! Well, I guess I could always use the old Scott Tenorman killing parents trick. Nah, too much work for fags like them._

He stayed at his desk thinking of genius ideas to get them to break up, yet all he could come up with were several plans involving ponies, hot dogs and a rather seductive looking picture of Tom Brady. After almost giving up, Cartman received a notification from Twitter about a tweet from Stan - he read it and dropped his phone. He bent over and picked his phone up from the floor, reading it several times to ensure his mind wasn't hallucinating. _Tweek and Craig… had sex?!_ his heart rate began to increase as ideas flowed into his brain like a river of pure liquid gold. He turned off his phone and got a piece of paper out of his drawer. _Let's see how much of a couple you'll be after I'm through with you._ Cartman thought whilst scribbling out a plan, before being interrupted by a knock on the door. "Moooooom, someone's at the door" he said whilst continuing to draw. Twenty seconds passed. "Mom, are you deaf?! Someone's at the door!" he yelled whilst muttering obscenities about having to do everything himself as he walked down the stairs to answer the door.

"Butters? What are you doing here?" he asked whilst raising a brow at the little blonde teen standing in front of him. "Well, hey Eric!" he said with a smile. 'Eric' was not amused - "The fuck do you want Butters? I'm busy god dammit!" he said raising his voice at the innocent Butters. "W-well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something, that's all." Butters murmured out scowling at the floor.

Cartman had annoyed Butters every single day, all his life. But this time, something was different about Butters. By now, Cartman would've insulted the blonde boy and slammed the door on his face, but he didn't! Instead, he grabbed his jacket and left the house with him. "Oh boy, Eric!" Butters said with glee as they walked down the street headed for Stark's Pond. Cartman glanced away, trying to think about his master plan with Craig and Tweek. But it was so difficult! _Butters is such a distraction, why did I agree to come outside with him? I could've finished my plan by now!_ Cartman whined to himself. Cartman felt nervous suddenly and couldn't stare directly at the blonde next to him. He felt his hands get sweatier and his head started to feel warm, even in the cold weather that South Park has all the time.

Out of nowhere, Cartman grabs Butter's hand tightly and drags him quickly towards the nearest alleyway. "Eric, what are you doing?" he asked innocently as the fat teen clinged onto his hand for as long as he could. "Butters. Can you keep a secret?" he asked swiftly. "Why… sure! I've kept lots of secrets you've told me. Like the time you -" Butters was cut off by a kiss planted on his lips. It was quick, simple and yet so amazing… for Cartman. Butters pushed him back against the other side of the wall as he stood in horror looking into his friend's eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed, only a few seconds walk from Stark's Pond where everyone was hanging out peacefully.

Everyone rushed to see what had happened and found Butters standing next to Cartman in an alleyway on the side of the street away from the pond. Whispers started to form as everyone stared at Cartman who was already beginning to run away from them. Thoughts rushed through his mind. _Everyone knows I kissed Butters! Why the fuck did I do that?!_ Butters followed Stan and Kenny to the park without looking back as everyone left Cartman to run. Tweek turned to Craig with unintentional puppy-dog eyes and requested to go after him. Craig nodded and signaled that he should try be back soon.

Cartman was followed home by Tweek as saw him slump onto his doorstep whilst sobbing to himself. "C-Cartman, are y-you alright?" Tweek asked whilst putting a hand on his back. "Why do you care? You're gonna help tell the whole school and I'm gonna be the school fag! And everyone's gonna hate meee" at this point, he was in tears which seemed to flow down his clothes. A light switched on inside Tweek's brain when he heard the word 'fag'. Cartman had feelings for Butters! Tweek comforted him and assured him he wasn't going to tell. He knew no-one else knew because there was no hint of it, unless Butters had told everyone already.

 _Why isn't he being mean?_ "Why are you being nice to me?" he asked whilst still crying. Tweek took a second to think about it. "I kn-know how y-you're feeling right n-now. You're not a-alone and I'm always h-here if you want t-to talk. Craig's will h-help too, even though h-he doesn't show it, he c-cares a b-bit" was the response which Tweek delivered slowly and calmly. Cartman felt warm inside as his heart became touched from the person whose relationship he was trying to sabotage.

Nighttime began to fall and Cartman headed inside without saying another word. As he went inside, Tweek had a determined look on his face as he marched off in the direction of Stark's Pond where he knew everyone would still be. Meanwhile, Cartman lay in bed, head facing the ceiling as he glanced to and from his desk. He slowly got up and held the paper in hands staring at it, seeing not a plan, but his life. With a quick action, without regret, he tore the paper in half and screwed it up into a paper ball, tossing it into the bin in the corner of his room. He then returned to his bed and continued to stare at the ceiling. All he could think about was how nice Tweek had been when he was feeling upset. His heart was clearly moved by the action. _Why do I wanna break them up? They really are good together. I think I might be jealous of Craig because he has Tweek, but I don't have Butters. If he doesn't like me that way, I guess I can live with just being his friend. I shouldn't do that to Tweek and Craig just 'cause I'm jealous._ He concluded as he closed his eyes picturing Butters once again.

Suddenly, his eyes shattered open! _Shit, what are people going to say at school tomorrow?!_

Wednesday morning came. Stan, Kyle, Kenny and Cartman stood at their bus stop not saying a word until Kyle broke the silence. "Why'd you trip Butters up yesterday? He's done nothing wrong to you" he said as Cartman lifted his brow and stared at the Jew. "I didn't trip him… -" it suddenly occurred to him that Butters might have said this to cover for him. "Meh" he responded unemotionally, when inside of him, fireworks were going off as no-one would know. Butters had really come through for him, and he would be eternally grateful.

When the school bus came, Cartman received no awkward glances and went to sit in his normal place. Tweek and Craig were sitting next to Cartman and Clyde, meanwhile Butters sat three rows of seats behind them. Cartman turned to face Butters, who ignored him completely and stared out the window. He then turned to face Tweek who had helped him yesterday who smiled at him to say 'You should be fine'.

Cartman stumbled upon a realization. Tweek had fixed what had happened yesterday! Twenty four hours ago, Cartman wanted to destroy Tweek yet he had just saved his life. Cartman stared at Tweek for a minute before mouthing the words "Thank you" and he sat in his chair not saying another word.

 **Writer's note:** I'm writing this for the viewers as well as myself, so if you wish to see more of Cartman / any other character please let me know and I'll try to include them in more parts of the plot.


	10. The End

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park.

 **Writer's note:** This chapter is focused on Tweek and Craig and will be the final one.

The students slowly exited the school bus. They stepped out of the school bus to be greeted by a normal day at South Park High - the students split up into their individual friendship groups. However, as Craig and Tweek exited, holding hands, together an uproar occurred. All students pointed at them and shouted amongst themselves asking each other whether they'd heard about what the couple did. Naturally, Craig continued walking and not cared about what the others thought they knew about them. Sadly, Tweek didn't have this personality trait and began to worry. It was all over his face. Tweek could not handle anyone but Craig staring at him, because he knew that it wasn't because they cared about him - they would want to hurt him. Craig tugged him by the arm to get him to a secluded place where no-one could point at them before eventually going to their first lesson.

The couple sat next to each other as normal. The whispers started again, coming from an anonymous source sitting somewhere near the back of the classroom. The whispers slowly turned into shouts across the classroom before the couple finally heard what they were talking about. "You heard what Tweek and Craig did?" one voice said. Wendy responded with an annoyed shout "Yes, I know they had sex! Now can you stop asking?!"

Tweek and Craig's eyes popped out of their heads as they turned to face each other in shock that everyone at school knew what they had done. Tweek looked sad - he had puppy dog eyes as if begging for Craig to do something to fix whatever happened. _God, I hate it when he does those eyes. Gotta do something…_ He stood up and shouted: "What do you want from us? Yeah, we had sex." he said as the class gasped. "You happy?" he gestured to everyone in the class with his harms sticking out of his sides. "Now leave me and Tweek alone." He then turned to Tweek ready to sit back down who still looked a little saddened. Getting up again slightly, he stared threateningly at everyone individually and slowly stated: "I'll beat the crap out of anyone who has a problem or anything else to say about it!" Before he sat back down, he gave Tweek a peck on the lips to make his point.

Mr. Garrison walked into the room and glared at the classroom feeling sorry for himself that he had to work. He sat at his desk and looked at Craig for ten or eleven seconds before beginning the lesson. It was widely known that Mr. Garrison was a pervert. The reason he wanted to work at the high school was so he could look at teen guys rather than elementary children. "Okay class, today we're going to be doing something different. Due to some… recent events…, the school board has requested that I scrap my lesson plans for today and teach something different" The class looked up at him and raised their brow as their teacher took some books out of his desk. "Today, we're going to be doing a SexEd lesson." Sighs were heard from all over the room as he gave out the books to the students. Craig simply rolled his eyes meanwhile Tweek shuddered from the thought of sitting through a painful hour hearing about diseases and infections and other things Mr. Garrison would be sure to include just to creep the teens out.

Mr. Garrison began talking. Throughout the first half of the lesson, he kept giving glances towards Craig and Tweek. They were clearly very uncomfortable with their teacher giving them these looks and Tweek of all people decided to speak up. "Stop staring at us!" he screamed at around forty minutes into the lesson. Mr. Garrison chose not to respond and stopped staring at them for the rest of the lesson. In fact, he didn't even acknowledge their existence and that's just the way they wanted it.

Craig and Tweek were officially a couple in the eyes of everyone and no-one seemed to really care after the lesson had finished. They received a couple of odd glances and the occasional 'Creek' fangirl dropping to her knees whilst daydreaming about the two of them. All their secrets were out and they were finally allowed to be themselves around each other without having to be afraid of anything or anyone. That is… except for one thing - Craig's parents had no idea about any of this.

The couple sat together at lunch on a secluded table away from everyone else in their social group and began to talk about telling Craig's parents. "No way Tweek. He's gonna flip out and I'm probably gonna get killed." He said with a hint of fear in his voice. Tweek reassured him it would be fine, just like it was with his mother. Craig wasn't accepting it though - Tweek's mother is very different in comparison to his father. "They're seriously gonna kill me." He repeated as Tweek patted him on the back comfortingly. "Why d-don't we t-tell them together? A-after school… t-today?" he suggested whilst backing slowly away in his seat in case Craig through a tantrum. Luckily, he didn't and simply nodded his head.

 _I know we have to tell them. But how?! You can't just walk up to your dad and say: 'Hey dad, I'm gay!'. Urgh, I can't think! This is seriously too much… pressure._ Craig thought before pausing to himself. _Wow, did I just say 'too much pressure'? Tweek must be rubbing off on me._ He concluded before nodding his head once again to confirm that they'll tell his father.

The school day was slow for Craig, but this was good. He wanted it to last as long as possible to postpone the impending doom which would follow after telling his parents. Sadly, like all good things, the day came to an end and the couple got on the bus together preparing to tell his parents. Craig stared out the window lost in thought whilst Tweek twiddled with his fingers trying to come up with a solution if Craig's father 'flips out' like Craig said.

They arrived to the bus stop after what seemed to be the shortest bus ride in the world. The couple left and slowly walked in the direction of Craig's house. Eventually, they reached the front door. Craig put his key into the lock and turned it slowly, pushing the door open with it. He walked upstairs with Tweek heading into their parents' room. _Let's do this._ Craig knocked thrice in the door before entering with Tweek next to him. Craig's parents were sitting on their bed watching some lame television show that they'd forget about in an hour or two. Craig knew that he had to tell them now that they're staring at him with brows raised questioning why he's acting so awkward.

"Mom… Dad… I have something to tell you." He said slowly whilst watching the facial expressions of his parents immediately drop.

 _Please don't be gay..._ Craig's father thought to himself.

"I'm in love with someone amazing" Craig said at regular speed as he turned to look at Tweek who was blushing slightly.

Craig's dad stormed out of the room and left the house. His mother sat still on the bed and beckoned Tweek to give her a hug - to which he obliged. "Welcome to the family" she said smiling. "He doesn't mean to be -" she stopped as the front door was heard opening again. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and the door to Craig's parents' room opened with Craig's dad looking sadly at his son.

"Craig…" he started speaking in a monotonous voice just like Craig normally did. Before he could say another word, his wife glared at him with eyes that looked like they could kill a dragon. Craig's parents had what seemed to be a staring contest with each other before his father spoke up. "If you're happy… then… I guess… " he said slowly whilst gritting his teeth. "So am I" eventually finishing the sentence.

The couple were overjoyed at the positive comment and ended up hugging Craig's parents.

After a few seconds of the hug, Craig's dad smiled and returned to sit into the bed with his wife who smiled at him knowing he did the right thing. At this, Craig and Tweek exited the room and headed down the street to Shi Tpa Town to get some food.

At the end of the evening, they found themselves in Tweek's room kissing each other passionately knowing that both their parents weren't mad at them. They paused to smile at each other and lay down next to each other on the bed. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's waist and Craig left his arm under Tweek's neck as they closed their eyes ready to go to sleep.

"I love you, Craig" Tweek said slowly with his eyes now open.

Craig opened his eyes to lock with Tweek's. "I love you too, Tweek".

 **Writer's note:** Thank you very much for reading my Tweek and Craig fanfiction. I hope that you've enjoyed it as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to review! They will really help me if I decide to write another fanfiction.


End file.
